Nissara's Fate
by Erasin
Summary: Atem's Queen bears witness to his death and struggles to carry on without him. This is a re-submission of a previous story, sans typos. Atem OC


The Queen's Fate

I held his head in my lap while he stared dazedly up at me, surrounded by the settling dust left from the Dark One's destruction. I could see naught for my eyes were welling with tears as I whispered my husband's name. "Atem," I tried not to cry. "Oh Atem don't do this." I ran my hand through his hair and allowed myself a ragged sob, when suddenly I felt a finger brush a tear from my cheek.

"Nissara." My husband spoke in a tired rasp.

Shaking the tears away, I held him. "I'm here my Pharaoh." I smiled my most reassuring smile, "everything is going to be fine." I knew in my heart of hearts that it wouldn't be.

Atem was bruised and broken from his shadow duel; it took a great toll on him and his guardians, I, to an extent, amongst them. "The gods are with you, my queen." He spat up some blood, "take this." He offered me his pendant, his father's legacy; the Millennium Puzzle. "Bring greatness to Egypt, rule her in my stead." He smiled weakly, by reading his face I saw a mix of deep sadness with relief. We both knew that very soon he would be shrouded in glory with the Gods.

I felt my eyes overflow with tears. My voice cracked as I tried to speak. "Atem, I cannot take this," I sobbed miserably. I had never felt so weak and useless in all my life. "I can't hold the throne without you." I felt his life force ebbing away as I held him closer. "I can't. I need you!"

He clutched at my chest and hoisted himself up while I cradled his broken body in my arms. "I need you to do this Nissara…" he sighed in pain, raising a hand to his ribcage. "Rule Egypt in my father's vision." He stared into my eyes, life was quickly leaving them. "It's my time, love," he laid his head back in my lap. "Bear witness to my death, have the scribes record this."

I sucked in my grief; I was a queen. I had to display enough dignity to show it. "You will never be forgotten Atem." I stroked his cheek and wiped a tear from his eye, "I love you."

Shutting his eyes he sighed, "And I you my queen…Nissara." He said nothing more; his chest no longer moved. Like a true king he died defending his land, but with only his lowly queen to bear witness.

I sobbed as I clutched his body to mine, "goodbye my love." I don't know how long I stayed there with him. I just know that from that moment onward, nothing on Earth mattered to me anymore. The only thing I did care about was fulfilling my husband's dying wish; assuming the Egyptian Nobility would even allow me to. I had to be strong for him; I carried no heir in my belly to secure myself regency, and doubtless I would be treated poorly since I was known as the slave that stole the Pharaoh's heart. I kept repeating to myself that I needed to be strong.

Nevertheless, I wept. I threw dirt in my hair and screamed for him like a common housewife at a peasant funeral. I beat my breast and cried until my eyes ran dry and I had finally lost my voice.

After untold hours of my carrying on in this manner I heard the footsteps of another approach from behind me.

It was Seto. He, like me, also appeared worse for wear, but the fact that he was able to shoulder his grief throughout this ordeal spoke highly of him. Seto also had a trying time of this, having seen his own father become a minion to the Dark One and simultaneously discover that he was Atem's cousin. I turned back to my husband and tried to cry, but no longer could.

"He's gone." I heard the emptiness in my own words and knew at that point that I was beyond any emotion. I was a shell; hollowed. I would never be whole again.

Seto knelt down beside me, "I felt it." I could sense that he also felt this loss. Yet his face was a stony mask despite the kinship he and my husband shared. "He did what he had to." Seto clenched his fist around the Millennium Rod, "the guardians should have been there." He stood and turned away from me.

After a moment I heard him shout "I should have been there!" Thoughtlessly he threw his golden scepter into the dust and kicked it. "Had I not been manipulated by Akhenaden I could have saved him!" I turned and watched him let out his rage. He fell on his knees in the dust and I heard him mutter a prayer from the book of the dead. After taking a moment to collect himself he stood and grabbed his Item. "We need to get him to the palace and get him embalmed."

His words didn't really register with me, nothing was making sense anymore. I watched him pick my husband's limp body up in his arms and carry him away with dignity. The Millennium Puzzle hung from Atem's neck and swung from side to side with Seto's every stride. Absently I watched as he faded into the distance, unfeeling. I tried to stand and follow; however my legs gave out beneath me, causing me to collapse into the dust. I sat there, with my knees digging into the ground and my legs rendered numb, for an indeterminate amount of time. My mind was a blank, my heart beat solemnly within my hollow chest. But I had to be strong for Atem. Why was I feeling so weak?

"Nissara!" I heard someone call my name, I wasn't sure if it was the wind blowing past my ears or an actual person. "Nissara, are you all right?" A girl ran into my line of sight, although I guess I was staring at the ground, because all I saw were her feet. She knelt before me and took my hands in hers. "Queen Nissara?" I looked into her face.

"Mana." I said without feeling, "He's gone Mana." Mana was Atem's oldest childhood friend, a gifted magician and a first rate student of the late Mahad. She knew Atem his entire life, I envied her for it.

Mana lunged into my arms from where she was kneeling, "Oh Nissara!" She sobbed, "Not Atem! Not the Pharaoh!" She clung to me and I found that I had not shed a single tear. I was consoling when I should've been the consoled. I rubbed Mana's back while she sobbed into my breast; I said nothing more of my loss to her. I felt my heart slowly crumble with each passing moment.

We stayed hunched on the ground for what felt like hours. Indeed the sun was setting by the time I realized that Mana had finished crying and had her head in my lap. She stared into the darkening sky while I aimlessly played with her dark brown locks. Suddenly she stood, "Your Majesty, look!" She pointed at the sky.

Absently I stared up at her, "Majesty?"

Mana's eyes were puffy, "You're still Queen as far as I'm concerned." She bent down and took my hands, "It's Spiria. Isis is alive!" She lifted me to my feet and pointed into the sky. Indeed, the winged creature Spiria, the embodiment of Isis's Ka, hovered some feet above us. I sensed that Isis was using her magic to allow herself to see through Spiria's eyes. The pale skinned winged woman turned from us and flew back in the direction she had come. Mana grabbed my hand and tugged me along behind her.

We walked in silence.

I wanted to say something about Atem, but I found that I couldn't. It hurt too much to speak of him at that time. Regardless, I began to reminisce.

I thought of the first time I ever saw him, a confident young man full of promise. I had been taken into the Palace in the guise of a slave girl by one of the late Pharaoh's harem girls. Atem was still merely a prince, and I was working at the bottom of the proverbial totem pole in the royal stables. I veiled my face and cloaked my entire body for fear of being judged and hated for my pale complexion and golden hair. When one day at sunset I saw Atem ride in on a large brown stallion. He leaped off his steed with little effort and led it into a stall.

I could hear the Prince talk to his horse affectionately as he fed it himself. Then as he made to leave I hid behind a stack of feed bags. He seemed so kind, and I thought he was the most handsome man in the entire world. My heart skipped a beat as he passed me; he seemed so out of reach until _that_ day.

I had been working in his palace for a year by then. His father, the late Pharaoh, had passed into the west. Atem had been on the throne for a matter of months, but his reign was proving successful. He was well liked and indeed grew even more handsome in my eyes with each passing day. Of course being King of Egypt, all of the daughters of the major noble families were being paraded before him, each of them pawns for their respective father's ambitions.

I had been promoted, so-to-speak, to chamber maid. I worked directly under Atem's head of household and often cleaned linens and such things. One day, the day my life changed forever, I was walking back into the palace using a rear entrance. I was carrying a large basket of laundry from the river when the two guards at the entrance decided to lock spears in front of me. Both of them leered at me lecherously, and all I could do was shy away from them.

"Whatcha hiding under there?" one of them grinned as he closed in on me, "a pretty face?" He made to grab for my veil, and in protest I slapped his hand out of the way.

"I've nothing to hide," I said, "Now let me through." I said it as calmly as I could've mustered.

I hadn't accounted on the second man, he had crept behind me while his partner distracted me. Next thing I knew I was grabbed and thrown into the wall, sending the basket I held flying. I felt the guardsman's hot, rancid breath on my neck while he sighed and groped my breast. He hiked up my dress and I could feel his rough hands creep up my thighs and touch my womanhood. "My, aren't you wet?" he said as he roughly bent me over. I could feel the brute's throbbing manhood against my rear and I screamed for help at the top of my lungs.

"Shut up!" One of them shouted, "If you're quiet we'll be gentle."

"I would DIE before I let you take me!" I screamed, and I struggled to break free of the man's hold on me. He ripped the neckline off my dress, baring my breasts to the world. The brute turned me so he could look at them. I unleashed another desperate scream that was cut short by a blow to the head. I remember falling to the ground, my veil flying free, and utter dread as one of them mounted me as if I were a mere animal.

"Get away from her!" A voice seemingly from the heavens rang out. My assaulters abruptly stood and backed away. My senses fully recovered and I sat up to behold my savior.

It was Atem, holding a sword at the ready. Reflexively I hid my face in my hands until I could find my veil. I didn't find it, but I did find the basket of linens that had been thrown from my arms. I grabbed one of the linen sheets and threw it over my head, wrapping it in a manner that revealed only my eyes. Beyond that action I was dumbstruck, and in awe and supreme gratitude I fell to my knees before my Pharaoh.

Atem's eyes flicked over me for the briefest of moments, and I felt my heart leap with joy at the idea of being noticed by him. He smiled as if to reassure me, and then glared at my attackers, "By what right do you think you can rape this woman?" He scowled as he held up his blade.

Unable to speak in the presence of their king, the guardsmen shrank away. Atem continued, "I should behead you here and now." He hesitated for a moment, and then walked towards them with his sword pointed for the nearest one's neck. Harshly my Pharaoh shouted, "You will kneel in my presence!"

Their legs gave way beneath them without any further delay. Then someone from behind me, a man with a golden key around his neck, who I would later discover to be Shaada, cuffed the scoundrels and took them away. Atem turned to me and smiled, "Glad I got here when I did."

That was the first thing he ever said to me. And in my awestruck and obviously distressed state all I managed to gush was "My Pharaoh!" and I kissed the ground at his feet.

"Nissara?" Someone spoke to me, bringing me out of my memory. I tuned back in to the bleak present, my vision was blurred. I had been crying again. I blinked and wiped those shameful tears away, and when I looked up I saw that I had been seated in my husband's throne with three pairs of eyes watching me. Only two of my husband's guardians survived. I'd have more to mourn later.

Appearing beaten and bruised, but alive, was Isis, wearer of the Millennium Necklace. She came before me and took my hands. "Queen Nissara?"

At that moment, without thinking, I lunged into her arms, finally dropping my façade of strength. "Isis! Oh Isis you came back!" I sobbed into her shoulder. Isis had become my closest companion during my fairytale marriage to Atem. "Isis what am I going to do?" I willed myself to cry when I didn't have the energy or the tears to spare. I cried because I knew it was expected of me. I only wished it was me and not Atem.

"Shhh," Isis rubbed my back, "I know Nissara." She held me for a time and then sat me down when my shameful sobbing had ceased. Mana and Seto had their eyes fixed on me. Their grief was written all over their faces, yet they managed to keep their composure. My lack of composure made me feel all the weaker for it.

I sighed and sucked in my grief. I would no longer mourn my husband; such a thing was unfit for a queen. "Has the embalming process been started?" I asked after a tense silence and looked at Seto.

He nodded. "Yes, his…." he paused uncomfortably. "His organs are being placed into canopic jars as we speak.

I shuddered at the thought of it. But I nodded sternly, "Seto, I want you to oversee the priests of Anubis. Please, I…" my dry throat gagged, "I don't trust those priests with my husband." My hands clenched at the sides of the stone throne.

Seto sighed and hopelessly shrugged his shoulders. He tried to mask it behind his stony features. "I understand, Nissara." He smiled sadly and walked away, holding the Millennium Rod at his side. As i watched him go I sensed that there was something different about his Ka; it no longer took the form of the creature Duos, but instead was that of a white dragon.

I watched him go, when the heavy wooden doors shut behind him I then looked at the two women remaining with me. "I suppose our next order of business is to find new guardians, yes?"

Isis walked up to me and proffered a burlap sack, saying "Everyone has passed into the west." While she spoke I opened it, and I saw the eye-shaped crest on the Millennium Puzzle stare back at me. I took it out of the bag and lovingly held it, just holding it gave me comfort. It felt like Atem was standing right next to me again. I put it around my neck and somehow felt stronger, reassured even. It felt like Atem's essence remained with it, and having it with me seemed to bring him back. Almost.

Tuning back in I still had the Millennium ring of Mahad and Akhenaden's Eye, as well as the Key and the Scales of Shaada and Karim. "Isn't there a trial a contender must undergo for the ownership of a Millennium Item?" I looked to Isis who nodded a reply.

She said "A contender must try to access its magic and if it works without trouble the item has chosen them." She paused, "Although more often than not an item is passed down from previous bearer to their closest heir. My mother was the bearer of the Necklace before me."

I nodded, "And Mahad had no heirs?" I looked from Isis to Mana, who sat on the steps at my feet.

"He did not…Pharaoh," said Isis.

I ignored the gratuitous title, I was no pharaoh. "Mana, I want you to try this on." I handed the slight girl the Ring. When I touched it I felt chills slither down my spine. I hoped that it was just me.

The slight girl took the golden ring in her hands and gingerly placed it around her neck. Isis then took her by the hand and led her through a door off to the side of the throne where the secret meetings of the seven were normally held.

While they were away I thought of all who had given their lives to protect my husband. In my mind's eye I saw the kindly face of my husband's old tutor, Shimon. I then saw Karim, the beholder of the Millennium Scales, used to judge the weight of one's soul against their sins. Then Shaada, wearer of the Millennium Key, and of course Mahad, who now lived on as spirit in a stone tablet; I silently cried for each of them. And all the while I held an eye borne of black magic and solid gold in my lap.

I stared at that eye, knowing that when Akhenaden first saw me, he fixed this empty orb that I now held in my hand upon me and peered into my very soul. His corruption by the dark one was a heavy loss for us all. I could only imagine the pain that Seto was feeling. He watched his own father betray him and attempt to destroy Egypt.

A door slammed somewhere. Isis and Mana emerged and knelt before me, Mana looked weary, but she wore the Millennium Ring and it seemed to have chosen her. Isis, seeming to have read my mind, looked at me and nodded, affirming what I had already come to realize.

I opened my mouth; it felt like I was breathing sawdust. I had not realized that my throat and tongue were so dry. I heard my voice crack, "Rise, both of you." They did as I bid them. I put the remaining unassigned items into the sack, stood and displayed it. "We must find bearers for these." They both nodded in unison, I took their silence as my cue to continue. "I do not know the means of finding a contender. My desire is that both of you search the surrounding villages and look to the students of Sorcery." I took the eye out of the bag and looked at it long and hard, remembering what became of its previous bearer. "Having learned from experience I find that the more innocent the bearer is, the less likely he or she will be corrupted by jealousy and hatred."

Again, the two women nodded an agreement. I heaved a dry sigh; apparently I knew what I was doing. My hand rose to the golden puzzle round my neck, and I lovingly lifted it up to my breasts. _Atem, I will not fail you._ I felt my eyes tear up again, but I refused to let any sound escape my lips. I sat wearily in my beloved's throne. "The search for a new bearer will commence tomorrow," I said. "I want you to get some sleep. It's been a very long day."

Mana walked away, but Isis remained. She looked at the puzzle around my neck and said, "I sense that Atem made one final action from beyond the grave. Although I am not sure of what yet." She looked at me gravely, like she was looking at someone doomed to die.

I passed off her suspicions. I didn't feel like worrying about them. I instead said, "You and Seto are now the senior members of the Millennium Court. I will want to meet with you both in the morning." I sighed raggedly, unwittingly saying "I loved him so much Isis." I felt a single tear escape my eye and run down my cheek.

She approached the throne and took my hands, "I know." She looked at me warmly, "and he loved you so much that he wouldn't have wanted you to take his place." Smiling sadly she said, "Why don't you get some sleep as well? You said it yourself that it's been a long day." With that she turned and walked away, "I'll see you tomorrow, Pharaoh." I sat in silence on my husband's throne for a time, stroking Atem's puzzle.

Somehow, I almost heard him whisper to me from beyond. _Get some sleep Darling. Know that I'm closer than you think_. I obeyed, wondering if I really heard him or not.

It was very long day indeed. And yet I could not sleep in the bed I once shared with my husband, instead I slept on the chaise lounge. And when I woke I found my face covered in more of my shameful tears. I rolled over on the chaise and saw Ra, the god of the Sun, had begun his journey across the sky; I could see his meek light peak out from over the horizon through the doorway to our balcony. I decided I couldn't sleep anymore, so I dressed and walked to the stables; where I first saw my husband.

I went to feed my favorite mare, Hapi. Atem's favorite stallion, Horus, had died in a rock slide that nearly killed Atem. I felt his absence grow evermore with each passing moment. Everywhere I looked I saw Atem. Why couldn't it have been me instead? Why couldn't it have been someone else? I watched the sun rise from the stables, then returned to my bedroom and sat on the bed we once shared.

The linen still carried the faint smell of him, and it triggered all of the wonderful times we spent making love betwixt these sheets.

I recalled our wedding night in all of its splendor. Atem was a stallion in that bed, his touch was so gentle, and yet he knew exactly what he was doing. He claimed he never lay with another woman, but of course I never believed him; he had an entire harem there for the very purpose of satiating his sexual appetite. Then again, maybe he really was just that good for a virgin. I laid my hand on his pillow and sorely wished he was there with me.

I looked at the dressing table; the morning sun glinted off of our shared collection of royal regalia. Atem's crown stood out amongst them all. I went to that table and picked up a rather modest bracelet that Atem had given me as a wedding present. It was shaped into the all-seeing eye of Wdjat, and fixed into the pupil was an emerald about the size of the nail on my little finger. It had belonged to Atem's mother, and he felt that it suited me for my green eyes. He always insisted that I wear green colored jewels because of how they matched my eyes. In fact, he claimed that he was in love with me from the moment he met me, for all he could see of my face were these eyes of mine, and he was fascinated by them ever since.

I clasped the bracelet around my wrist and picked up the matching necklace and circlet I had worn from my wedding day. I was bedecked in emeralds and gold, wearing a white linen dress. I would wear these every day until my husband was laid to rest. This would be my mourning regalia; it's what he would have wanted.

I looked back at the table and also saw my husband's DiaDhank. I picked up the heavy blade-like object and clasped it around my other wrist, unfurling the three separate blades. This belonged to me know, as possessor of the Millennium Puzzle. I never partook in the Diaha, not being terribly proficient in magic. I was told my Ka was powerful, but I could never harness it, no one would.

I finally left the bed chamber right as the chambermaids were preparing to wake and dress me. I felt that it wasn't their place to do so; I was once a slave like them. I had simply gotten lucky. I made my way to the throne room, and I sat in my husband's throne as if it were my own. I waited for the three remaining members of the seven to trickle into the room. Seto was the first of them.

He had dark circles under his eyes, and his clothes smelled of embalming oils and entrails. I stood and went to him, hugging him as a cousin and a friend. "What of my husband?" I asked with a straight face. The stench of his clothes were putrid, and I shuddered at the thought of my husband being sliced open and disemboweled.

Seto's eyebrows rose as noticed my choice in jewelry, but he chose not to say anything. He sighed, "The Priests of Anubis have done their duties well." He walked to the door that opened to the council-room, and said "His entrails have been put into canopic jars and sealed. He is resting beneath the embalming salts now." I knew enough of the embalming process to know that he would remain there for ninety days. This corresponded with the mourning period.

I stood by the wall as he opened the door, "What of the Book of the Dead?"

He sighed, "I spoke the Rites myself. I know you said you didn't trust those priests." He looked skyward, "wherever he is, I think he knows we're giving him the burial he deserves."

I put my hand on his shoulder, "thank you." I sighed, "I miss him so much Seto." I willed myself not to cry, I swore to the goddess Isis that I would not cry before anyone but her alone.

Seto put his hand to my back, "And I know he misses you." He opened the door and ushered me into the room. I had never actually seen this room, as it was technically the secret hall for the Court of Seven. But I was now of the seven, for I wore my husband's Puzzle. I sat in the throne-like chair intended for me. Seto stood before me and crossed his arms. "Isis told me that the girl Mana is now bearing the Ring."

I nodded, "Yes."

He continued, "Isis and I will go forth today and seek out new bearers for the other Items. She and I will instruct them in the use of their powers." He smiled slightly in an attempt to mask his own grief, and for the first time I noticed that he too had an air about him that spoke not only of bereavement but of love lost. He shut his eyes and sighed, sitting in one of the chairs surrounding a large stone fire pit. I was told that this fire was always burning through magical means, and that it also burned a strange blue color. The fire burned weakly now; sputtering as if begging to be put out of it's misery.

After a short wait, Isis and Mana entered the room and sat with Seto. I stood, "Good morning," I said mock-cheerily. "The mourning period has officially begun, but we must have new bearers before the ninety days are up." I paused and inhaled deeply, "These are going to be tumultuous times. We need to rebuild the city and afford reparations to families who have lost loved ones in the army. I need you three now more than ever."

They all nodded. Mana's eyes were teary, I looked at her kindly. "Mana, I want you to go with Isis while she searches. She can instruct you on how to access the Ring's magic."

Mana smiled weakly and nodded, "Yes, Queen Nissara."

Isis nodded in acceptance of her duty. I turned to Seto, "I want you to check in regularly with the Priests of Anubis. Also, it will now be your duty to oversee the completion of Atem's tomb. I will personally furnish it when the time comes."

Seto nodded as well, "What will you do Nissara?" he asked.

I sighed and sat down, "I don't know. Try to take up Atem's crown and do what he asked of me."

They all looked at me questioningly. I realized that I had not told them of my husband's dying wish. I felt the pangs of pain in my heart as I recalled the image of my dying husband in my arms. "It was Atem's dying wish that I rule Egypt in his stead, ruling it in Anknemkhanen's vision. I have made it my mission to do so."

Seto stood, "And it will be our mission to protect and guide you, Pharaoh." He knelt in homage to me. Isis and Mana did the same. I sighed sadly and accepted that I would be Pharaoh from now on. Again, I felt Atem's presence. It was reassuring, like a hand on my shoulder. _You're doing fine,_ he said.

With that, they cleared out. I stopped Seto and told him, "It will be necessary to teach the new members of the court about the diaha and the extraction of Ka from the evil. If necessary I want you to oversee this, and use prisoners." I said it with all seriousness, staring hard into his face. With the kingdom in its fragile state, we couldn't have any more Bakuras running around. "Every thief and murderer, every rapist and traitor, will be captured, have their Ka extracted, and executed. More destruction and uncertainty is the last thing we need."

Seto looked taken aback. With wide eyes he asked, "Nissara, even petty thieves?"

I felt my eyes narrow as I glared at him, and I spat coldly through my teeth, "Bakura was a petty thief; such a petty thief that he robbed me of my husband, and Egypt of her King." That was all I needed to say. Shaken, Seto nodded and left. I followed and returned to my chambers, sitting at what was now my writing desk. I wrote all of the doings of the day, listed other things I planned to address, and I wrote the tale relating to Atem's victory over Zorc Necrophades.

I knew that one day, in a distant time and place; people would discover and thank my husband for preserving their world. I felt Atem's approval from beyond. _I swore to you that you wouldn't be forgotten darling. _Sadly, I sighed and got up from the desk. Once again I saw my husband's crown as it sat on the dressing table. I picked the solid gold crown up and put it on my own head and looked at myself in the mirror. It felt heavy atop my head, and I realized how strong Atem's neck must've been to be able to wear it all the time. I also thought I looked silly wearing it.

Gingerly, lovingly, I took it off and replaced it on the table. I made a note that it would go with Atem to his tomb. I'd have to order a stone bust to be made so that it could be properly displayed. I hated forcing myself to think of all this, but it had to be done.

I relieved myself of my worries for a time and napped on the chaise. I cried myself into slumber. Everyone in the palace, from the lowest slave to the highest nobleman left me to my grief. I answered only to Seto and Isis.

* * *

><p>Throughout the entirety of the ninety day mourning period, my life carried on like this. I walked in a constant state of subdued grief. Eventually I began to feel so empty, I could not even eat and in turn I lost weight rapidly. I subsisted on milk, wine, cheese, bread, and berries in small quantities. If I ate too much I would vomit it back up. Most times I would refuse food altogether, and I would only eat after Isis or Mana brought up Atem, saying he wouldn't want this for me.<p>

With time, other bearers were found for the items. The council was filled with fresh blood and all were instructed in the ways of diaha. Seto and Isis became my closest companions, sitting always at my right and left. The palace and surrounding cities were in the process of being rebuilt; overseen by the Millennium Court. As much as I hated slavery it was necessary to capture and enslave more and more people. We had been experiencing an influx of people who called themselves "Hebrews". We enslaved them too, against my better judgement.

I labored over funeral preparations for my husband; day in and day out I selected treasure to fill his tomb with. With Seto's help I selected readings from the Book of the Dead, and oversaw the construction of Atem's sarcophagus. I wanted it to be the finest ever made, such a coffin would put Osiris himself to shame.

Finally, Atem was ready. The night before his funeral, wearing my wedding dress and green mourning regalia, I went to the Shrine of the Gods and prayed.

Kneeling before the giant stone tablet depicting the major gods of the Egyptian Pantheon, them being Ra, Osiris, Isis, Set, and Horus, I prayed. I prayed not to them, but instead to my husband who now resided amongst them.

"Atem," I said, "I have done all that you have asked of me. I've rebuilt our Nation; reluctantly I've had to enslave people in order to accomplish this." My voice started to choke, "I've been a dutiful wife to you, taking up your mantle without complaint." I felt myself clutch the Millennium Puzzle. "I've missed you so much. Not a day goes by where I don't think of you. Some days I can feel you as if you're right beside me, guiding and encouraging me." My tears flowed down my face, "I need you Atem. I don't think I can carry on without you." I began to sob into my hands.

I heard a warm, loving, and familiar voice say "_Nissara."_

I looked up and saw my husband, dressed strangely in some foreign attire. His skin was paler then what I remembered, but most notably, I saw the glowing imprint of the eye of Wdjat on his forehead. The Millennium Puzzle glowed ominously around my neck. "Atem?"

My husband held his chin on high, like the King he was. _"Nissara, in a distant time and place, history will repeat. The Gods have decreed that I seal myself away until that time." _

I sat on my knees, stunned. "History will repeat? But how?"

He continued gravely. "_The Dark One will return to carry out what he failed to do. My memories will be wiped clean, sealed away within the Millennium puzzle until one who is worthy can solve it."_

I cried, "Is that why I've felt your presence with me?"

He nodded. _"You must destroy the puzzle and lock it away with me in my tomb. The Gods have decreed that you disperse the Millennium Items across the land; do not let them fall into the wrong hands." _

I nodded, "Yes, husband." I looked up into his face and I saw him smile. "But why you, Atem?"

"_I am the only one who knows how to defeat Zorc. The spell I used required the use of my own name. You recall, you were there."_

Indeed, I was. He summoned Horahkty, the Creator of Light using his name. That was his dying action. I sighed and allowed myself to weep, "Atem, what more do you wish of me?"

My husband bent on one knee and looked into my eyes, " _It is imperative that no one know of my name. You must wipe away all traces of it from the annals of history. Even I am not allowed to remember it. From every wall, every carving, every document you must obliterate it. This is so The Dark One cannot be resurrected."_

I stared at him wide-eyed. To have your name whipped away from history was to deny yourself the afterlife; I looked into his grave face and realized this was what he wanted. "Yes Atem. I understand."

He looked at me warmly and smiled. Standing he said, _"You've done well, Nissara. Know that I'll always love you." _He began to fade away, _"If only I could remember you in my next life…"_ He disappeared, and I felt his spirit become trapped within the Puzzle. I sniffled and wiped my tears away. It was to be his fate, rebirth into another time and place. Another world entirely.

Without thinking I got up and ran. I ran as fast as I could to the Palace, into the Chamber of the Seven. Isis and the newest members of the court sat around the fire honing their skills. I barged through the door, short of breath. "ISIS!" I shouted.

Everyone in the room was startled; I panted heavily and looked at the younger members of the Court, "Leave us." Without question they all left. Isis remained in her seat beside the fire, which burned with a more determined glow.

She rose and looked worried, "What is it Nissara? What's happened?"

I had to catch my breath for a moment. Isis grabbed a seat for me and gestured me to sit. I did without further delay. "I…" I inhaled, "I had a vision." I looked at her, bewildered and unsure of what to do.

Isis sat, I was not known for having visions. "Of what, Nissara?"

I inhaled, "Atem appeared to me. He told me that the Gods had ordered him to seal his spirit into the Millennium Puzzle."

She literally jumped out of her seat, "What?" Her eyes widened in astonishment. "Why?"

I remained seated, "Atem did not say much. He said that Zorc would return to finish what he started in a different time and place. Only Atem would know how he defeated Zorc. But he's had his own memory erased."

Isis appeared shaken, and her Necklace began to glow. She shut her eyes and began to speak in a strange voice. _"The Nameless Pharaoh shall return in the distant future to again protect the world from the Shadows of Destruction. He who can revive the Nameless Pharaoh will be able to wield the power of the Gods themselves."_

She opened her eyes wide again and left her trance. "I've seen what is to come." She looked at me deadpan, "Nissara, tomorrow is his funeral. We must remove all traces of his name from history. His funeral shall be canceled." She looked at the Millennium Puzzle that contained the dormant spirit of my husband. "We must bury this with him, and scatter the other items to the four winds. I'll gather up the other Guardians." Before she left she looked at me sadly.

"What is it?" I asked.

Isis shook her head, "Nothing my queen." She left without another word.

I nodded. Then sat on my throne, staring into the blue flames. I didn't know what to do; I took Atem's warning very seriously, but I was unsure of my own future. I couldn't go on knowing that my husband was going to one day return. Well in truth I could, I just didn't want to. I sighed sadly and slumped into my chair, lulled into a state of calm by the flames. They seemed to burn all the brighter, it shone off my bracelet. I fell asleep and dreamed of my husband in a distant time and place, where he was lost without his memories. I heard him call for help, but none answered. Darkness surrounded him, and he became discouraged. I heard him scream my name, thus waking me.

I knew then what I had to do. The fire burned with new life, like my heart burned with new passion. I left the room calmly and returned to the Shrine of the Gods. With new determination I knelt before them and addressed Isis herself, Mother of all that was and will be.

"_O Isis, Mother of all that lives"_ I silently prayed. _"I, Nissara, humbly entreat you to allow me to seal my spirit away until my husband returns to this world. He will need me more than he ever has in this life. I beg you to allow me to be revived when the time comes by one who is worthy. I must be there for my husband, my love. O Isis I beg of thee." _

I sat on my knees and waited silently for a sign of reply. I shut my eyes and listened for anything. I heard a faint whisper carried on a breeze reply, _"As I have loved Osiris, you have loved your husband. I will allow this, my daughter." _I opened my eyes and saw a white lotus blossom sitting before me. I picked it up and cradled it. Then I heard another, more menacing voice say, _"You will not tell your husband of his name, nor will you tell him of what evil he will face. I, Set, God of Death, forge this covenant with you, Nissara. If you defy this pact you will be snatched from your beloved, never to see him again."_

I said aloud, "Anything, Set. Anything for Atem." I rose and felt new purpose. I looked at the bracelet around my wrist. That would do it.

I made my way to my throne room and ordered the Guardians before me. They assembled before me and I told them of my vision. Isis also repeated the prophecy. All of them were dumbstruck with this, despite that only four of those of us present personally knew Atem. I rose from my seat.

"The Gods have allowed me to go to him in the future." They widened their eyes. Holding my head on high, as high as I had when I first married Atem, I said. "I am sealing myself away with Atem, to be revived at the proper time. Fate has decided it."

The Guardians nodded sternly. Seto set his face into a mask, while Mana bit her lips in sadness. Isis stared at the floor; she knew I was going to do this all along. She spoke, "We will see out your final wishes, Queen Nissara." She looked up, "Do you want to do this now?" I saw her look of sadness, she was my truest friend in this life.

I nodded, "Yes. The sooner the better." I led them all to the council chamber. I stood before the throne in there and addressed them, "His name must be erased from all stone carvings, all paintings, and all official documents. He will be known to history as the Nameless Pharaoh." I took off the Millennium Puzzle and walked to Seto, "This belongs to you now, Pharaoh Seto." I handed it to him.

His eyes widened in astonishment, "Are you sure of this Nissara?" His voice quavered uncertainly, and his hands trembled as he put the golden pyramid around his neck.

I glared at him with new resolve, "I've never been surer of anything in my life. You are Atem's blood, the Throne is yours." I paused and remembered Atem's directions, "You are to destroy it and place it in his tomb. Fate has decided that one day in a far off time, it will be recovered, and he will be reborn."

I walked to the stone tablet in the center and touched the blue flames. They did not burn me, in fact they invited me. I rose onto the table and stood in the beckoning flames, letting them engulf me. "I want you to gather around and seal my spirit into this bracelet." I removed it and placed it at my feet away from the fire. I felt the flames consume me, and for the first time since I could remember, I felt joy.

Uneasily they all gathered around me, accessing their magic. I felt the flames rise higher on my dress, bringing me into their embrace. While Isis concentrated on her magic, I said, "Isis, this is my final order to you. You are to establish a dynasty of tomb keepers meant to protect and guard my husband's tomb. I charge you with the duty of dispersing the six items out into the world. You may keep the necklace and the Millennium Rod in order to guard them." I then looked at Seto, "You will be reborn as my husband's rival. The White Dragon will always be your guardian."

He looked at me strangely and nodded as he readied the Millennium rod.

The Guardians fixed their magic upon me, and I felt my spirit ebb away from my body. With my final breath I said, "Lay me beside Atem, place my soul's vessel with the Puzzle." I looked at those around me. "Farewell."

* * *

><p>I lay in the darkness for five Millennia, and finally one day the box I was placed in opens. At last! A kindly man has found us. My Atem has remained dormant, but I will be there when the time comes.<p>

Something tells me that time is near at hand.

I will not fail you my husband, my love, my Pharaoh.


End file.
